thomas_and_friends_the_railway_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas the Tank Engine Book Club
The Thomas the Tank Engine Book Club is a series of books published by Grolier in the UK and Australia and Scholastic in the US. The books feature two stories from the Railway Series by either the Reverend W. Awdry or Christopher Awdry. Titles * A Close Shave - Dirty Work and A Close Shave * Bertie's Chase - Bertie's Chase and Old Iron * Bowled Out - Bowled Out and Dirty Objects * Bulls Eyes - Bull's-Eyes and Percy's Predicament * Buzz, Buzz - Buzz Buzz and Wrong Road * Duck and Dukes - Cross Patch and Duck and Dukes * Edward and Gordon - Edward's Day Out and Edward and Gordon * Gallant Old Engine - Passengers and Polish and Gallant Old Engine * Gordon the Big Engine - Leaves and Paint Pots and Queens * Henry the Green Engine - Coal and The Flying Kipper * Home at Last - Home at Last and Rock 'n' Roll * "Hullo Twins!" - Hullo Twins and Little Old Twins * James in Trouble - James and the Bootlaces and Dirty Objects * James the Red Engine - Troublesome Trucks and James and the Express * Off the Rails - Off the Rails and Down the Mine * Old Faithful - Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Old Faithful * Percy and Harold - Percy and Harold and Percy Takes the Plunge * Percy in Disguise - Ghost Train and Woolly Bear * Percy Runs Away - Percy Runs Away and Percy's Promise * Percy the Small Engine - Percy and the Signal and Duck Takes Charge * Saved from Scrap - Cows! and Saved from Scrap * The Deputation - Break Van and the Deputation * The Sad Story of Henry - The Sad Story of Henry and Edward, Gordon and Henry * Thomas and Bertie - Thomas and the Guard and Thomas and Bertie * Thomas and Gordon - Thomas and Gordon and Thomas' Train * Thomas and Terence - Thomas, Terence and the Snow and Thomas Goes Fishing * Thomas Comes to Breakfast - Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Daisy * Thomas the Tank Engine - Thomas and the Trucks and Thomas and the Breakdown Train * Toby the Tram Engine - Toby and the Stout Gentleman and Thomas in Trouble * Troublesome Engines - Tenders and Turntables and Trouble in the Shed * Trucks! - Trucks and The Missing Coach * Henry and the Elephant - Henry and the Elephant and Fire Engine * James and the Diesel Engines - Crossed Lines and Deep Freeze * Thomas the Runaway - Thomas, Percy and the Coal and The Runaway Gallery File:ThomastheTankEngineBookClubACloseShave.png|A Close Shave File:ThomastheTankEngineBookClubBertie'sChase.png|Bertie's Chase File:ThomastheTankEngineBookClubBowledOut.png|Bowled Out File:ThomastheTankEngineBookClubBull's-Eyes.jpg|Bull's-Eyes File:Buzz,BuzzRWS.jpg|Buzz, Buzz File:DuckandDukesBookClub.jpg|Duck and Dukes File:ThomastheTankEngineBookClubEdwardandGordon.jpg|Edward and Gordon File:ThomastheTankEngineBookClubGallantOldEngine.jpg|Gallant Old Engine File:GordontheBigEngineBookClub.jpg|Gordon the Big Engine File:ThomastheTankEngineBookClubHenryandtheElephant.jpg|Henry and the Elephant File:ThomastheTankEngineBookClubHenrytheGreenEngine.jpg|Henry the Green Engine File:ThomastheTankEngineBookClubHomeatLast.png|Home at Last File:ThomastheTankEngineBookClub'HulloTwins!'.png|'Hullo Twins!' File:JamesandtheDieselEnginesBookClub.jpg|James and the Diesel Engines File:JamesinTrouble.jpg|James in Trouble File:ThomastheTankEngineBookClubJamestheRedEngine.png|James the Red Engine File:ThomastheTankEngineBookClubOfftheRails.png|Off the Rails File:OldFaithfulBookClub.jpg|Old Faithful File:ThomastheTankEngineBookClubPercyandHarold.png|Percy and Harold File:PercyinDisguise.jpg|Percy in Disguise File:ThomastheTankEngineBookClubPercyRunsAway.png|Percy Runs Away File:ThomastheTankEngineBookClubSavedfromScrap.png|Saved from Scrap File:ThomastheTankEngineBookClubTheDeputation.png|The Deputation File:ThomastheTankEngineBookClubTheSadStoryofHenry.png|The Sad Story of Henry File:ThomastheTankEngineBookClubThomasandBertie.png|Thomas and Bertie File:ThomastheTankEngineBookClubThomasandGordon.png|Thomas and Gordon File:ThomasandTerenceBookClub.jpg|Thomas and Terence File:ThomastheTankEngineBookClubThomasComestoBreakfast.png|Thomas Comes to Breakfast File:ThomastheRunaway.png|Thomas the Runaway File:ThomastheTankEngineBookClubTobytheTramEngine.png|Toby the Tram Engine File:ThomastheTankEngineBookClubTroublesomeEngines.jpg|Troublesome Engines File:Trucks!BookClub.jpg|Trucks! Category:Railway Series Books Category:Organizations